The Dragon
by Billie-girl
Summary: He didn't even notice her to be human; she was a dragon, mighty and powerful, honourable and merciful, not clouded by hate like men, greed like dwarfs and superiority like elves. [still working on chap2 but chap1 is edited]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everyone you have never heard of I own, the rest belongs to Tolkin, waves the angry fist in Tolkin's direction I'm not an elf hater! but this story will be anti elf/dwarf/man/hobbit ect. for a while. And for the record I have been working on this story BEFORE I saw Princess Mononoke, if there is a respebelence between Kinolo and San it makes me very happy because San was the most kick-ass wicked girl Miyazaki has ever created!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain poured, the lightning flashed, and the thunder echoed across the gray sky. A generally miserable day that kept everyone in doors. Dispite the gloomy weather outside, inside the pub was nothing less than a joyous atmosphere as men drank to memories of a victorious battle and to the friends and family members who died along the way. Off-key singing and contests to see who can drink the most pints before falling over were common, as well as flirting with the single women who tended to either work in the bar or just liked to company of men.  
  
Festivities came to a halt however, when a strange hooded figure entered, soaked to the bone. It wasn't new to have travelers but it was uncommon. Everyone stared at the being, larger than a dwarf but smaller then most men, walked up the counter and removed the black cape. There was even more awe that the figure was a woman, but it was hard to tell what was so awing about her: the fact that a woman was traveling alone or her strange outlandish clothing of bright orange and yellow that hung loosely and didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
She wasn't beautiful, rather scrawny and her tangled, greasy red hair fell past her back. Her eyes were a mixture of colours not common to these people. She might have looked better if she kept herself clean and if her face wasn't covered in scratches. Even a smile would have made her look better; but she wore a cold emotionless stare as she always did.  
  
"Do you have a room for me to rest for the night?" The strange girl asked bluntly.  
  
The owner of the pub/inn, could easily tell by her strait forward tone she was not one to anger. Still she was a girl, a young one at that, "Aye we have rooms but can ye afford it M'lady?"  
  
She pulled a strange pouch from her side and emptied it. Six odd coins fell out. The innkeeper picked them up, not really sure where they were from all he knew was that they were solid gold. he looked down at the strange girl's nearly intimidating gaze, "Three for the room and a drink, two to keep yer mouth shut, and one for you to never call me M'Lady again."  
  
The Innkeeper nodded, feeling that he got the better end of the deal. 'Solid gold!' he mused to himself, 'Six of them! they must be worth a good bit, maybe I can get some fine elfin wine, or maybe better help than these wenches.' He put the coins in a hidden drawer under the counter and grinned, "What'll ye be drinkin?"  
  
"Ale, not a pint just a glass," She spoke sounder rather inpatient, and a little nervous at the fact that people were still staring at her. But the Innkeeper poured her glass and she left to sit in a dark corner far from the warm fire. Soon people quickly got over their curiosity of the girl who was obviously and outlander and went back to their own activities.  
  
The outlander kept to herself, no one bothered to socialize with her and she was quite content with that. Only when the crowd of flirtatious women and drunken men started to die down did she walk up and ask one of the drunkards for a map of middle earth. Instead of hiding in her corner she sat at a table looking over the map with a dim candle light. If people tried to start up a conversation by asking questions such as, "where are you from," she would simply answer "east." So they figured she would be from Minas Tirith, but then speculations would arise,  
  
"Is that what they're wearing in the east?"  
  
"Her clothes are more outrageous than what the elves!"  
  
"What about Mordor that's east too"  
  
"Mordor? You idiot!"  
  
"Farther than Mordor! there are men in the east.... though I haven't seen what they wear"  
  
"I've seen 'em and she don look like 'em.... They look more like dwarfs except... not dwarf sized"  
  
"Well maybe she knows some, or maybe she got kidnapped and was living with them until she ran away and now is on a quest to find her family"  
  
"Maybe you are a poetic fool"  
  
"Well ask her if she's been past Mordor"  
  
"You ask her, I don't want to go near her"  
  
"What afraid of a girl?"  
  
"If she's from past Mordor, far from the east then yea! Who knows what dark powers she has.... and she doesn't look too friendly either, like the type who could kill a man in his dreams"  
  
"Well then I'll ask her"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to ask her tomorrow boys," One of the workers chirped in. "That girl's off to bed and doesn't want to be disturbed" The small crowd of men turned to where the girl was gone and all that was left was her glass.  
  
Up in her room, the outlander sat at a desk looking over the map trying to find the fastest way west. She did not care for the safest way, nor any path that would lead her to any more men. She did not trust them, nor dwarfs or elves for that matter. Orcs, shoot first questions later; same for goblins. For the most of it, she would rather not run into anyone or any beast unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
She glanced over at the bed; lumpy and probably flea infested, but tempting none-the-less. 'Now is not the time for pleasurable rests,' she shook the thought out of her head and looked out the window to see the last of the men and women leave, followed by the workers, then with the sound of the Innkeeper locking the door she grabbed her black cloak and waited by her door for her cue.  
  
The Innkeeper, who was rather poarkish, could be heard anywhere in the town when he walked up the stairs. Still, even after he passed the young girls room and retired to his own chambers, she did not make any movement. Around an hour after the Innkeeper went to sleep, she slipped out of her room quickly getting down the stairs making as little noise as possible. She grabbed an odd brown and orange cloth she used as a fashion belt, seeing as it had no use other than little buttons which she seemed to use to carry smaller sacks of food or trading goods. With a quick flick of her wrists, the cloth unraveled into a larger sack, small enough to carry on her back and large enough to store up to at least half her weight.  
  
The girl hopped behind the bar counter filling her sack with some of the better glasses, shiny silvers, and whatever was of good value. Then, with a sharp piece of chicken bone, began to pick the lock of the innkeepers "secret drawer" always listening for the sound of the owner coming. When it was open her eyes set on some of the finest treasures any man in this small, dismal town would ever see. Being an Innkeeper has it rewards after all. She snatched everything including the six coins she gave earlier that evening and closed the sack.  
  
She placed her plunder on her back and hid herself well with the cloak, the girl was not stupid and knew that if she went through the front door, the innkeeper would be bound to know what with the bell hanging over the jingles whenever someone enters or exits. With that in mind she headed back for her room and ripped all the dirty white sheets off the bed, cutting it with the dagger in her boot and tying the strips together. She paused for a moment and looked over at a warm blue woolen blanket and with a second thought took the sack off again and crammed the blanket in. Seeing how there was no more need to stay here, the thief rolled her map up and shoved it between her and a more useful orange utility belt, then tied the sheet rope to the bedpost and squeezed though the bars blocking the window.  
  
Down she went, repelling off the wooden wall damp with rain and rather slippery. Quickly and silently, the thief ran to the nearest stable looking for a sufficient horse. She decided on a large tanned stallion and led it out into the darkness where she straddled the beast and kicked his sides to get him moving. The gate guard opened the door for him after she told a tale that her father was dying and that he requested her presence before he passed away, and that she would forever regret it if she came to her fathers side only to find she was too late. He bought the bate and the door was opened, she was free to get away with her crime.  
  
'They'll be looking for me tomorrow,' The girl thought as she concentrated on staying north of the patch of mountains. Their names she didn't know, all she knew was she had to travel along them to get and she'll find another patch of mountains going north. 'Stay close to the mountains.. men are stupid, they shouldn't find me to easily.' She kicked the horse harder making it gallop, pushing it to it's limits as she tried to get a good deal of distance between her and the town. The sun would be rising in a good few hours and she would have to rest in the hiding spot she made earlier, which meant she would have to lose the horse.  
  
They soon came across a small patch of forest at the base of one of the mountains, sticking out of it was a tree which had long been dead. It's large, twisted branches and dark, burnt bark made it look like something out of a child's nightmare. The outlander, moved to stand on the horses back then took a deep breath and jumped off rolling on the dead grass until she came to a stop. The horse stopped as well seeing the rider falling, it stood loyally waiting for the girl to mount again. The girl was touched by the well trained horse, but knew she could not keep it. She led it so that it was facing south east, back to its home and slapped it hard above it's hind leg so that it would run, "You go home now," she shouted to the horse. "You'll end up getting shot with an arrow if you stick around me."  
  
The girl hugged herself under her black cloak as she watched the stallion disappear, then grudgingly, went to the large dead tree. She brushed away some dead grass from the base and uncovered a small tunnel that could barely fit her. Down she crawled in the air tight darkness, her eyes seemed quite adjusted to the black. Deeper and deeper she went, the air was so thin, any normal person would have been gasping for air. Still she continued, until she found a clearing. She was under the mountain.  
  
The girl stood up and brushed the dirt off at her side on the ground, a torch was lit. She smiled as she picked it up, "Thank you for the light father! I have a map and I brought you some treasures," She called out into the dark, hollow mountain.  
  
"You are everything I could have asked for in a daughter..." A raspy ancient voice answered back, "did you bring yourself food? bread perhaps or wine?"  
  
The girl snorted, "I don't need anything from those pigs! I can hunt my food and water is fine for me" She walked towards the voice, taking the bag off of her back and emptying the stolen goods into a large pile of golds and jewels.  
  
The voice laughed, "You are like your father in every way, never let the race of men or elves poison you Kinolo." The floor beneath Kinolo began to shake as a giant dragon stepped towards her. He was brown, with hints of green and blue on his spiked back and tail. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and he wore a large smile exposing his jagged teeth.  
  
The dragon curled up, lying on his side to rest, Kinolo crawled on top of him, resting on his chest as it went up and down with his breathing. "Father, I got a map, It can show us the safest way north, If we keep close to the mountain patches there will be good caves to rest in, and theses forest near it... we can hunt for food... It's as if Middle earth was design just for us."  
  
The dragon looked at the map in disbelieve, he let out a great sigh, "Nothing is this world is designed just for us, The mountains will protect us but do you see the strange scribbles in the forests... those are the names of the elven clans, their cities. Elves are very evil and very dangerous, I would not be able to hunt; and they would have no problem tracking you down."  
  
Kinolo shook her head, "Those filthy beasts can try and track me down, even if they did they wouldn't be able to kill me, I'm the daughter of Halumadra the great! I am a dragon. I'll kill them all if we have to father, then we can go home again."  
  
Halumadra smiled down at the human girl. He didn't even notice her to be human; she was a dragon, mighty and powerful, honourable and merciful, not clouded by hate like men, greed like dwarfs and superiority like elves. The sooner they left middle-earth the better. They would set out tomorrow at twilight.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Authors notes: What can I say.... I have to stick up for the dragons.... STOP MAKING THEM OUT TO BE SO EVIL! HAVEN'T THE ELVES WATCHED DRAGON HEART?!?! LOL  
  
Thank you Born to be hanged for my first reveiw.... I noticed the grammar mistakes to and deleted the story.... BUT I PUT IT ON AGAIN.  
  
'WOW! That is such an awesome idea! Though there were a few things that got me confused. She's not really a dragon, right? (There are myths of dragons that can change shape.) And am I correct by saying that the dragon "father" has brainwashed her into thinking that Elves and Men are bad? Anyway, I likes alot! Keep writing! Though I would advise you to get a beta, which I fully offer to do if this doesn't or will not contain any slash in the future. The punctuation inside the quotation marks need some work, and you've got some awkward wording at some places. For example, "a watchful ear" is awkward. Anyway, this looks like it will be a great story! Keep writing! Meltintalle born to be hanged'  
  
Any help would be great! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
OMG! Thank you for all the positive reviews!  
  
I'm glad people like this story and I'm going to try and answer all the questions I can without ruining the rest of the story. Kinolo IS a human not a dragon, that's all I can tell you for now, more will be revealed in later chapters and it's also going to get mild-gory so if you like severed body parts and all those other happy things than this is the story for you. As I mentioned before DRAGONS ARE NOT EVIL! and it broke my heart to find out that the elves hated dragons... it was like a horrible tug of war to see who's side I should go one and since everyone's going for the elves.... I'M STICKING UP FOR THE UNDERDOG! SCREW YOU ELVES! DRAGON'S ARE THE BEST HANDS DOWN!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
For most people it is hard to tell weather it is night or day when in a cave, but for a dragon it is no problem. Halumadra had taught Kinolo everything he knew and now she was as great as any dragon. Of course she was ugly, but the stench of human had run off her for years. Wild animals did not run from her like they would a hunter unless she was hungry. The wolves that men feared so much would speak with her, not the wear-wolfs but the nobles wild dogs. Crows, ravens, mice, moths, she could understand any animal. Halumadra taught her. In Kinolo's eyes, her father was just below a god. High above any being in middle earth.  
  
The two ate the remainder of a buck Kinolo took down earlier that day and the human girl listened through her small tunnel for the howls of the wolves. When the wolves did call out, she ran to the dragon. "It is time father, we head out now and travel as far as we can," Kinolo climbed onto Halumadra's back, after securing all her necessities in the brown sack that she would use as a belt, and positioned herself between the dragons wings and neck.  
  
Without a moment of hesitation Halumadra took a running leap into the air, flying towards a large tunnel near the top of the cave. They could see perfectly, even though it was pitch black and soon came to an exit. The wind hit them with a great force as they left the stiff air of the cave and the moonlight drenched the snow caps of the mountain so that they looked almost blue. Kinolo and Halumadra were not interested in their beauty though, they needed to head west along the mountain.  
  
If you have never seen a dragon before then you would have no idea of the great speeds they can move at. Not as fast as an air plane, unless they were diving out to the air. Their speed would be more like when you're driving over the speed limit on a highway, and everything around you looks like a blur. Kinolo loved every aspect of it; the wind blowing her long hair out of her face, the thrill of looking down at the thousands of feet that separate her from the ground, the thought that if she let go of her father, it would mean her certain death.  
  
The high altitude air was cold, even for summer. The mountains passed quickly under them as well as the small sleeping towns. Kinolo sat up strait gripping the scales on Halumadra's back as she watched the stars and the moon. The map she took was no good for her, Hulumadra could read the scribbles and directions made by men but not Kinolo. Her father taught her many years ago how to navigate with the wind, stars and sun. She could even find directions with the smell around her. The western breeze that was hitting her on the left side was now in her face. "Some great dragon you are father," She laughed. "You are flying off course! Head North a bit or you'll get us lost."  
  
Halumadra let out a loud snort, smoke blowing out from his nostrils. "I ment to trail off," he spoke in his low voice. "A test to see if you were paying attention or just relaxing as you get a free ride!"  
  
Kinolo hugged her fathers neck, nuzzling his scaly body with her soft flesh, "You are a terrible liar father."  
  
"Dragons are not liars at heart. It is wrong to descive any creature. We are not seperate from any other creature Kinolo, you must remember this and not fall victim to pride, greed, or deception. Dragons long ago were once well respected by many for we always remembered what our role in life is; we never over-stepped our boundaries nor did we stay low when there was an injustice."  
  
Kinolo's face went dark, she loved that part of her story, but it was also her least-favorite tale. "But men grew envious of us, and elves began to lie about us, they told the world to fear dragons for we are evil, that we steal and kill for pleasure. Then they make themselves to look like gods! They believe they are above everyone else, it's disgusting.  
  
"Men are no better! Men are so egar to fight that they will go out and look for reasons. They have become obsessed with material and believe that they own land and animals. It is all right for them to kill a sheep that is on their field, but if an eagle was to come they will kill it because the eagle was eating THEIR sheep!"  
  
Halumadra shook his head, "Do not let them anger you so, it's not their fault that their ancestors became weak-minded.... they can't help themselves. Don't hate them my daughter, pity them. There may come a day when Dragons will be praised again, maybe not, but no matter what happens we will not let the races of men, elves and even dwarfs poision us.... they have already taken too many of our brothers"  
  
Kinolo nodded, she scolded herself on the inside for forgetting that it is that kind of hate that could bring a dragon to ruin. "Like Smaug father?"  
  
Halumadra's eyes widened, he had not told her about Smaug who left the home of the dragons years and years ago and dwelt in the mountain of the dwarf king. It was always a sad tale amonst their people that he was the most recent dragon to be poisoned, "where did you learn the story of Smaug my daughter?"  
  
"From the crows, and from the men in the bar. I overheard them talking about the men in long-lake. They were two very different stories, I didn't believe a single word that came out of the mouth of the men," Kinolo stopped talking. It was rude to speak of another dragon in such a manner, and she knew that it was a very hard subject for Halumadra to talk about yet another dragon who became poisoned by the evil.  
  
They were quiet for a long time, no one wishing to speak, out of respect and pity for a dying, one proud race. Halumadra kept track of the stars and wind following the mountains west all through the night. Kinolo looked down at the patches of forest that climbed up the base of the giant rocks and the small scattered villages that were silent. It wasn't until the sky behind them was beginning to lighten and the stars were beginning to fade away did Halumadra speak up: "Do you see that path between the two mountain ranges ahead of us? Men call it the Gap of Rohan. We will rest here in the mountains for the day then cross at night, or else will be the perfect target for anything with an arrow."  
  
The dragon glided down onto an unnatural flat part of the mountain. Kinolo jumped off his back and sniffed the air, she frowned and looked around their new camp, "It reaks of goblin."  
  
Halumadra took a deep breath, smoke escaped his nose as she snorted. His face wrinkled at the foul odur, "not a lot. about fifty or so. They shouldn't be much of a challenge, goblins are rather stupid creatures," He looked down at the human girl with a stupid grin. "They should make a fine meal or two."  
  
Kinolo gagged at the thought of eating a goblin, "Anything that smells of goblin should be burned, who knows what disease they might carry. You eat the goblins father and I will find me some mutton." She smiled up at the dragon with a similar stupid grin.  
  
The mountain terrain was tough to walk. Steep smooth walls and deadly jagged edges made it a death trap to those who were not used to this environment. Kinolo had no problem what so ever running around these rocks as she tracked down mutton. She wandered about a quarter mile away from the camp too weary to know what she was doing or where she was going, but the girl had no fear. She could easily find her way back even if she was carrying a prize ram on her shoulder. The human mused to herself about her amazing capabilities that she had from being a dragon.  
  
A loud cry stopped Kinolo in her tracks. Just a few feet below her, on a more durable path was a large male mountain goat. The ram was injured. If looked as if it had just challenged it's alpha male, or lost his position to a younger ram. Either way it was big, slow from a fight and didn't know the human was above him. She ducked down as she unraveled some leather hide that was among the many things she had tied to her belt. A large sharp knife dagger fell out. Perfectly smooth and curved, the savage weapon was designed to cut meat from any bone. This was not really suppressing as it was one of Halumadra's teeth. Like sharks, dragons go through many teeth, but even when they are out of the dragons mouth the tooth can still puncture armor, or in Kinolo's case, bring a swift death to an unsuspecting mutton.  
  
Kinolo took a deep breath and jumped down over the edge landing on the ram. Before the goat knew he had been straddled, the tooth had punctured its neck. A quick and painless death. The girl stood up looking down at the mutton. Its eyes were wide open, its white fleece turned dark red from soaking up blood, and what blood didn't get absorbed by the fleece was now making a puddle in the mountain path. She lowered her head, "Thank you for your sacrifice. You shall be rewarded for obeying the laws set down since the beginning of time and your earthly corpse shall not be wasted," Kinolo muttered under her breath. Having succeeded in her hunt she lifted the mutton over her back, holding its horns in her hands so its head was on her shoulders. She trotted back to where the camp was, smelling the air for her father or the sent of Goblins.  
  
Kinolo walked into the camp keeping a strait solemn face as she dropped the mutton before Halumadra. The dragon smiled down on his human daughter, "a prize catch, it shall last you a while, but it will attract goblins."  
  
The young girl grunted as she dug around the sacks on her belt for a sheering tool, also made from one of Halumadra's teeth. "Let the goblins come if they dare, I'll put them out of their suffering and what few vermin survive will be egar to feast on their fallen comrades"  
  
"Such disrespect Kinolo!"  
  
"Creatures like goblins deserve no respect. They have no purpose and only damage the natural balances of nature. Why they were created is beyond my understanding father."  
  
The great earthly colored dragon nodded solemnly. Hallumadra knew the goblins would try to attack his daughter at night, and that they would not stand a chance. He watched Kinolo clean the mutton. Nothing went to waist as she cooked the insides which tended to spoil faster and left the meat to blacken and become jerky. The bones would become weapons or jewelry depending on their size, the fleece would be used to keep her warm, and the head would be buried into the earth or cremated for respect. Halumadra's stomach growled as Kinolo ate the rams organs. His brown scaly face soon turned bright red as his stomachs cries echoed off the walls of the mountains. Kinolo choked on her meal and looked up at her father, "If you control your stomach you will get your chance to eat at night fall. rest till then so you have strength to fight then travel."  
  
"Perhaps you should rest as well, your body looks as though it is begging for sleep" Halumadra said as he took his daughters advice and curled up into a large ball. Kinolo nodded, she would finish her meal and sleep as well.  
  
It was nearly sunset when the young woman woke up. Halumadra was no where to be seen so she figured her father was hiding for when the goblins would come. She could hear the monsters calling out and as soon as the sun passed over the mountains, they came crawling from every nook and cranny.  
  
The goblins were humored by the sight of Kinolo. "That was not dragon you smelt Idiot! Just a man"  
  
"Not even a man, a maiden"  
  
"No matter. Girl you are foolish to travel this far alone, we are merciless and will enjoy eating your fresh tender meat"  
  
Kinolo's face was emotionless. "I am no maiden of the three peoples. I am Kinolo, daughter of Halumadra the Just. If you dare to face a dragon then I will not stop you, but if you turn back now filthy beasts, your lives will be spared from my claws and my fathers stomach"  
  
The goblins merely laughed at the girls warning. Kinolo sighed and took up two dagger-sized fangs belonging to Halumadra. She clenched them tightly in her hands waiting for her enimies to make the first move.  
  
As you all know, goblins really are not the brightest of beings. Worse then orcs. They are usually unable to understand that they may be outmatched. You see, dragon's teeth are rather odd. Some dragon's teeth are just like any other creatures but larger of course, while other dragons teeth can let out a lethal poison. Not all of these poisons would kill, depending on the type of dragon. Halumadra's bite, for example, leaves its victim's paralyzed so it doesn't feel it's death. It is much easier to hunt this way since all the tooth needs to do to inject it's poison is to simply open the flesh of the prey.  
  
The goblin's found this out the hard way as who seemed to be the alpha male of their colony charged at the armed girl. The monster moved quickly but Kinolo was faster and with a swift swipe of the fang in her right hand across the goblins think-skinned face, the young woman brought the demon down. The remaining goblin's stared in disbelief that their strongest was defeated by a mere girl. Enraged with the same, and driven by the theology that whoever could defeat this maiden would be the new leader, the goblins attacked.  
  
No matter how strong Kinolo was, it was clear she was out-numbered. The girl was taking out the monster's by the couples but there were always more taking their place and getting their attacks in while Kinolo was distracted. Not until one of the goblin's gabbed the young woman in her left shoulder blade did a loud roar echo thoughout the mountain and the earth began to tremble underneath Kinolo and the goblins. The fighting stopped and the goblins that were still able to, backed away but Kinolo did not move. The ancient dragon slowly made his way to the battle field.  
  
One of the goblins timidly raised an arrow towards the beast and fired. the iron tip of the arrow rickishade off Halumadra's armored scales and Kinolo merrily snickered at the monster's idiocy. The great beast stuck his chest out as he sucked in the air around him, then unleashed a wave of fire upon the terrified goblins bypassing his daughter. Once the inferno died down, all that remained standing were the dragon and the human. Kinolo turned around and looked up to face her father. She smiled as she clenched her wounded shoulder, "Thank you for the help, father."  
  
Halumadra lowered his neck and gently brushed his head against Kinolo's side, "I am too over protective of you, but at least you were able to kill a good dozen of them." His daughter patted the top of his head and sat in the dirt and blood that surrounded the two as well as the many corpses. This wasn't the first time Halumadra had to save Kinolo from defeat and she was content with the fact that it would not be the last.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know how you can eat these beasts," Kinolo teased as she ripped off a limb from one of the goblins, stiff from rigamortis, and tossed it into a makeshift bon-fire. "I never could get used to their flavor, but they do burn well."  
  
Halumadra grabbed another body by his jaws and tossed it in the air, swallowing it whole as it fell back into his mouth, "Try to not chew it and get it down in one gulp," Kinolo's father lectured her, "though you do not have the mouth for it do you?" The dragon chuckled and opened his mouth as wide as possible showing his perfectly white fangs. Kinolo could probably stand up straite in her father's mouth when he opened his mouth like that. She used to when she was younger but she wasn't a child anymore. Halumadra closed his mouth and gave Kinolo a cheerful smile. His daughter laughed as she fanned away the odor of burning goblin's away from her face.  
  
It was still late in the night when Halumadra finished his meal, Kinolo looked up at the sky. The moon was hiding between the clouds as well as all the stars. "We cannot navigate with the sky tonight," the young woman said bluntly  
  
Halumadra looked up to the sky as well, "perhaps it would be safe if we just crossed the gap and rested on the other side. Tomorrow night shall be less cloudy."  
  
Kinolo nodded and gathered up her belonging in her pouch and climbed aboard her father's back and they took off across one mountain patch and to another. There, they would rest again and continue on their journey northwards.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- brrrrr it's getting chilly. tosses a dead body in the fire Ahhhhh much better. Sorry I procrastinated on this chapter but my mind went a little blank for a wee bit. I'll try and get number three on soon.  
  
Oh and this is an AU fic.... in case no one really knew and we'll be coming up to the elves soon I promise!  
  
Don't play nice with the other kids! 


End file.
